Tujuh Warna Pelangi
by Orange Burst
Summary: Singkirkan dulu masalah perasaan, memangnya elf dan manusia -meski setengah monster- bisa bersatu? MicahxDaria


Mental? Cek.

Ehem, _double bed_? Cek.

Cincin pertunangan? Cek. Berhasil dibuat setelah belasan kegagalan, kini bersemayam dengan aman di dalam ransel. Bentuknya jauh dari kata sempurna; tidak seperti buatan Gaius atau Raven, tapi sang calon penerima cincinlah yang mengajarkannya untuk mencurahkan devosi dan mengapresiasi hasil tangan sendiri.

Dan hal tersisa yang perlu dilakukan adalah…

"Daria, maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Binar tampak pada sepasang bola mata_ aquamarine_ sang seniman. "Melihat pelangi?"

Si pemuda berambut pirang, Micah, menunjukkan senyum diiringi anggukan mengonfirmasi. "Melihat pelangi."

* * *

.

.

**Tujuh Warna Pelangi**

_**Rune Factory** series belongs to NATSUME_

_**warning:** _plot maju mundur, OOCness, abalness

_._

_._

* * *

Daria hanyalah salah seorang gadis biasa yang bermukim di desa Sharance.

… Baik, mungkin sang elf tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kategori 'biasa', tapi mengingat bagaimana keeksentrikan penduduk di situ, Micah rasa perilaku uniknya bukanlah hal besar.

Dan hal pertama yang meninggalkan kesan bagi Micah adalah bagaimana sang seniman _–atau setidaknya begitulah yang diakuinya-_ itu tinggal sendirian di tepi hutan, terisolasi dari keramahan desa Sharance.

Atau mungkin Daria sudah cukup puas ditemani ukiran meliuk abstrak miliknya. Micah memang bukan ahli seni, tapi sejujurnya ia ragu karya seni Daria yang bertebaran di sekujur hutan Privera (hutan pelangi Daria, yang bersangkutan memproklamirkan) benar-benar bisa diapresiasi.

Hingga suatu hari Micah membuka pintu gubuk kayunya; dengan _dried sardine _ dalam jinjingan, dan melihat sosok yang bersangkutan tengah memahat… apapun itu.

Dan jika Daria memang berhari-hari menelantarkan mandi dan makan demi karya seninya seperti yang diakuinya, bukan penampilan kumal sang seniman yang menjejak pada benak Micah; melainkan devosi dan determinasi yang membara pada sorot matanya.

Kemudian… entah karena intensitas frekuensi sang pemuda setengah monster menjejakkan kaki di Privera atau apa, tapi lambat laun ia mulai memahami apa yang Daria sebut sisi artistik dari pahatan-pahatan abstrak yang terjejal di sekitarnya.

* * *

Alasan Daria meminta Micah membuatkan cincin Ruby untuknya bukanlah sesuatu yang ia pahami. Ia yakin yang bersangkutan bisa membuat benda yang sama secara lebih… artistik. Mungkin yang bisa memantulkan warna pelangi jika terkena sinar mentari atau semacam itu. Tapi seperti puluhan permintaan yang diselesaikannya, Micah menyanggupinya.

Dan rona merah pada pipi serta senyum lebar yang terukir pada wajah Daria ketika menerimanya akan terus terpahat dalam hatinya.

* * *

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada?" Micah suatu kali bertanya.

Daria –akhirnya- mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _dried sardine_ buatan Micah yang tengah disantapnya dengan lahap dan menatap pemuda yang bersangkutan,"… Tapi kau ada."

Micah tertawa kecil. "Maksudku… sebelum aku ada di sini. Entah siapa yang akan membawakanmu makanan. Mungkin kau akan terus bekerja hingga pingsan."

"Ah… kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang sering terbangun di kediaman Marjorie tanpa alasan yang bisa kuingat."

* * *

Micah tidak terlalu memahami alasannya, tapi entah mengapa sang pemuda setengah monster merasa perlu membagi rahasia terbesarnya dengan sang gadis elf.

"Daria, aku ingin kau mengetahui hal ini."

Micah memejamkan mata, merasakan rapalan_ rune_ transformasi mendeformasi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

…_ Ini dia_, pikirnya. _Mungkin ia tidak akan membenciku, tapi ia pasti akan menganggapku aneh…_

.

.

.

_"RAINBOW!" _

… Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mengecat tiap helai bulunya dengan warna pelangi.

.

.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan setengah darah monster yang mengalir pada nadimu, Micah? Memangnya kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak bisa dideskripsikan sebagai manusia, bukan?"

* * *

Berbaring di tempat tidur, Micah memutar ulang rentetan informasi yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya, dan memenuhi otaknya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mulai bertumpuk.

Elf, bangsa kuno penghuni hutan Utara dengan umur mencapai ratusan; bahkan ribuan tahun.

Mengapa salah satunya bisa ada di sini?

Mengapa ia tinggal sendirian?

Sudah berapa lama ia mengisolasi diri dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri?

* * *

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan?"

Pertanyaan Daria menyadarkan Micah dari lamunannya, kembali ke masa kini. Duduk di depan air terjun, keduanya menikmati pelangi yang menggantung menghiasi langit senja.

"-Aku ingin bisa terbang. Curang sekali burung-burung itu," timpal sang gadis elf sebelum pemuda di sampingnya sempat menjawab.

Micah tersenyum. "Yah, kau membutuhkan sayap untuk itu."

"Hmm. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan?"

"Aku…" Micah menelan ludah, "… ingin memiliki keluarga."

'Inilah saatnya', batinnya.

Dan ia pun menunjukkan cincin yang sedari tadi dijejalkan ke dalam kantungnya dan…

* * *

Daria hanya menjelajah desa Sharance untuk mandi atau menghadiri okasi tertentu seperti festival.

Jangan salah, ia bukannya tidak suka bersosialisasi. Ia memiliki beberapa teman dekat, layaknya hubungan Sofia, Karina, dan Raven. Hanya saja mereka tinggal jauh dari huniannya saat ini, dan telah lama tiada.

Ya, ia bukannya tidak suka bersosialisasi. Yang tidak disukainya adalah bagaimana maut selalu memisahkan dirinya dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dengan manusia-manusia yang usianya hanya sekejap mata.

Hingga kemudian ia memiliki solusi. Ya, solusi untuk menghindari permasalahannya. Berkelana jauh dari tempat asalnya, dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan karya-karyanya semata. Mereka tidak akan menua, tidak akan direnggut usia.

Tentu saja ia tidak sepenuhnya menutup diri, beberapa kali ia bercakap-cakap dengan penduduk kota; sambil membatasi diri sebelum ia terlalu dekat dengan para mortal dan kembali terluka.

Tapi dengan pemuda amnesia yang muncul entah dari mana… sepertinya ia lupa untuk memberi sekat di antara mereka.

* * *

Daria duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

Ia paham Micah bukan hanya petani biasa; ia tahu benar bagaimana pemuda itu sering keluar-masuk hutan penuh monster berbahaya membawa barang-barang sisa yang kemudian disulapnya menjadi berbagai aksesori atau senjata yang bisa dijual. Karena itu Daria cukup bersyukur bisa lolos dari pemuda itu setelah berlari sekuat tenaga begitu prospek ikatan pernikahan diajukan kepadanya.

Ini memang bukan sifatnya. Seharusnya ia menolak mentah-mentah lamaran Micah; mencela cincin buatannya, mungkin? Meski cincin itu memiliki kehalusan dan presisi ukiran yang bahkan ia ragu bisa disaingi olehnya…

Tapi setelah hidup dengan prinsipnya selama puluhan tahun, bukankah konyol membayangkan dirinya terikat oleh pernikahan?

Membayangkan menyantap _dried sardine_ buatan Micah tiap hari… tunggu, memasak adalah tugas istri… 'kan? … Yah, mungkin menyiapkan _dried sardine_ untuk Micah bukan hal yang buruk juga…

Lalu mungkin, suatu saat Micah akan benar-benar memahami rasa estetiknya dan mengizinkan atau bahkan membantunya untuk mengecat pohon Sharance hingga dipenuhi warna pelangi.

Dan dengan tumbuhnya pohon Sharance, bukan tidak mungkin tingginya akan makin menjulang; seperti menara pencakar langit yang dicita-citakan Daria. Ditambah lagi, ia akan punya seseorang yang menemaninya menyaksikan pemandangan luar biasa dari atas sana.

Kemudian waktu akan terus bergulir hingga tiba saatnya Micah harus 'pergi' ke _Forest Of Beginning_; meninggalkannya dan pergi ke tempat yang mereka bilang dituju oleh teman-temannya dulu.

Tempat yang takkan bisa ia capai tanpa jemputan sang dewa maut setelah menunggu ratusan tahun lagi.

* * *

Setelah berlari menelusuri seisi Privera, akhirnya Micah menemukan sosok yang dicarinya duduk pada jembatan pada ruang bawah tanah menuju teritori _racoon._

Jembatan yang dibuat Daria untuknya.

"Daria…"

Yang bersangkutan tersentak mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Menghela nafas, dan dengan segera ia menoleh dan menampilkan cengirannya; seakan adegan _kabur-setelah-dilamar_ yang baru saja dilakukannya hanya imaji belaka.

"Kurasa aksi kaburku tadi tidak artistik, huh? Yah, aku minta maaf. Dan jangan tersinggung, tapi aku… aku samasekali tidak terpikir untuk menjalin hubungan semacam itu denganmu."

Micah tidak bereaksi. Hanya menampilkan ekspresi sendu yang sedari tadi memang terpampang pada raut wajahnya.

"Bayangkan saja, kalau kita punya anak dia akan jadi sepertiga monster, sepertiga manusia, dan sepertiga elf. … Tidak, tunggu… dia akan jadi setengah elf, seperempat monster, dan seperempat manusia…"

"Daria…"

"Lalu aku akan memahat karya seniku seperti biasa, dan kau tetap menjadi asistenku. Kita akan mengulanginya tiap hari, hingga aku tidak lagi menghitung musim gugur yang kita habiskan dan…"

"Kau takut... akan perbedaan rentang umur kita?"

Daria menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku… elf…" cairan hangat mengalir di pipinya, entah apa itu. "Kau ingin menikahiku, lalu apa? Kita akan bahagia selamanya? Selama kau masih hidup, mungkin? Setelah itu, puluhan tahun akan berlalu sekejap mata dan… dan kau akan…"

Tenggorokannya tercekat. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Daria mencoba memuntahkan isi hatinya; namun yang meluncur dari bibirnya hanyalah isakan yang sudah di luar kontrolnya.

Dan ketika pandangannya telah mengabur, buram oleh air mata, ia bisa merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dan mendekapnya erat.

.

.

Sebagaimana ia mendekap Micah dalam sosok dombanya dulu.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan usiaku habis," bisik Micah sambil membelai helai keemasan rambut gadis dalam rangkulannya. "Dan aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan apa yang terjadi pada masa depan… tapi setidaknya, untuk saat ini, izinkan aku untuk bisa bersama denganmu."

Merasakan isakan tangis Daria berkurang, Micah melanjutkan,"Bagaimanapun juga, masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditebak. Karena itulah, aku ingin memanfaatkan waktuku yang sekarang sebaik-baiknya bersama dengan orang yang kucintai ketimbang memusingkan masa depan yang belum pasti."

Micah melonggarkan dekapannya, memandang lekat-lekat mata sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang memerah dan basah oleh air mata. "Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

.

.

.

"… Jika kau menginginkan istri yang bisa memasak, aku hanya bisa memasak bayam dan membuat _dried sardine_."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu berbagai macam jenis masakan nanti."

"Jika terikat pernikahan, kau resmi menjadi asistenku seumur hidup."

"Kurasa aku siap untuk itu."

"Jika kita memiliki anak…" rona merah menjalari pipi Daria begitu ia menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. "… aku… uh… samasekali bukan sosok yang keibuan."

"Bukan berarti kau akan berhenti mencoba menjadi ibu yang baik. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu, Daria."

"Me… meski begitu kau tetap nekat melamarku?"

Micah tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak keberatan dengan cincin ini."

Sang elf terdiam, membiarkan Micah memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisnya.

Mengamat-amati kilau platina yang melingkari jarinya, Daria tersenyum kecil. "Yah, hampir sebagus buatanku."

* * *

_Even if I'm no longer breathing_

_Even if my body is buried far under the ground_

_Even if u can no longer hear my voice or see my face_

_Please remember that I'll be always by your side_

_That is the only thing that I can promise_

_._

_._

**Fin**

* * *

Fic pertama di fandom ini X3 Saya jarang banget pula buat romance straight begini... maaf kalau aneh ya =w='a

Di RF3 saya cuma pernah serius nikahin Shara, Sofia, ama Raven, cuma kalo dipikir-pikir, yang paling ngena untuk cerita itu mungkin Daria. Soalnya dia nggak punya keluarga ato temen deket, tinggalnya aja mojok gitu, paling temennya kalo nggak si hero ya paling cuma si Naco. #ditabok Berawal dari simpati(?) itulah saya pengen buat fic ini.

Makasih udah baca fic gaje ini, mind to review? :)


End file.
